


Watch This Pot and It Is Sure To Boil

by pillzkill



Series: I Love You So Much It’s Killing Us Both [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillzkill/pseuds/pillzkill
Summary: Does Frank ever really win?(yes, yes he does.)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: I Love You So Much It’s Killing Us Both [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773013
Kudos: 30





	Watch This Pot and It Is Sure To Boil

**Author's Note:**

> i think we’re coming towards the end of this rodeo. idk yet! thanks palz for all the kudos and comments on my other works as well, i really appreciate it. i gotta get to writing other parts of other things uh i started smth new too so that was kinda heh whatever, anyway, whats up lol xx

“ _Shut_... _The_....  _Fuck_...  _Up_ _Frank_ ,” he whispers in his ear as he pushes him against the brick wall in the alley. 

“You were doing so well,” he tuts lowly in his ear. He had, he’d been so good lately. No bad attitude, nothing at all. Tonight surprised him of all nights, he really slowly started to work up until now. Gerard had to excuse them from their friends and here they were, outside in an alley. 

“You really can’t help yourself hm?” his crotch is against Frank’s ass as he holds him against the wall. 

“You-“ Gerard shoves him sharply with his hips, causing him to cut off as he bumps against the brick wall. 

“I told you to shut the fuck up, little boy,” Gerard growls lowly in his ear. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ ! Don’t-“ he shoves him again. He already knows where this is heading. It’s just another game. He was very aware of how annoyed Gerard was becoming with him.

“Don’t what? Call you that? Why not?” he pulls on his hair lightly to expose his neck and look at his face. 

“You know-  _ Fuck _ !” Gerard bites down on the skin near his throat. A chuckle rises from his throat, “You’re a riot.” 

“Funny how this is where we always end up,” Frank groans as he feels Gerard grind against him. 

“Hilarious,” Gerard says sarcastically, “Always working my fucking nerve.” Frank fucking  giggles  at that, Gerard quickly bites down in the same area again. 

“You’re smart Frank, you know what happens,” he whispers. Frank lets out a breathless laugh. 

“It’s fun,” he leans his head against the cold brick wall again, “You always end up fucking me.”

“What if I didn’t this time?” Gerard threatens, a new idea dancing around in his head. He  was  going to fuck him against the wall, raw and dirty, but now... Now he’s got something else in mind. 

Frank doesn’t respond, he huffs a little and stays still. 

“You run your mouth in front of everyone. Now you’re gonna fucking use it,” he says in a low rough tone as he undoes his belt and his jeans. He turns him around and pushes his shoulders down, his knees hit the pavement almost a little too hard. He’s got to check on that later.

“Fuck you,” Frank says it quietly and scowls up at him. Gerard smiles down at him, “S’not what you deserve.” 

He pulls his cock out, nearly fully hard now. He slowly runs his hand along his length, letting out a shaky breath. Frank watches in awe, his mouth slightly open. His hands twitch as he watches the other man stroke himself. 

“Bet you wanna touch huh?” 

Frank only nods eagerly, his eyes not leaving Gerard’s now fully hard cock. He watches as precum begins to collect at the tip, he licks his lips. 

“Open,” he brings his hips closer to him, positioning his dick right at his mouth. He opens his mouth only slightly, “Ah ah, open now,” he tuts. 

Frank opens his mouth a bit wider and sticks out his tongue. Gerard hums lowly, “Good boy, such a pretty wet mouth.” 

He lays the tip of his cock against his tongue and slides against it for a moment, his spit coating the underside. He taps it against it a few times before grabbing Frank’s hair and slowly starting to move his cock further. 

“Swallow,” he orders, without any hesitation or gagging, Frank complies.

“Fuck,” he hisses as he hits the back of his throat. He watched as Frank’s eyes flutter closed and he breathes in through his nose. He’s too at peace right now, he’s going to fuck that all up now. 

Guiding his head back as he pulls out he moves in quickly again. He settles back and holds there for a moment, “So fucking good.” 

He pulls Frank’s hair and pulls him back again, looking up at Gerard with wide lust filled eyes. Before he starts moving his hips and fully going for it he leans down and whispers in his ear, “You’re going to keep being a good boy and you’re going to take it. Then we will go back inside and you will behave.” 

Before Frank can respond he’s putting his cock back in his mouth and moving roughly. His mouth, his throat, are tight and hot. Just swallowing and accepting him in again and again. He watches Frank’s hands twitch and reach to grab onto him multiple times, always ending right back on his thighs. 

“You may hold onto me if you need to,” he pulls out, letting Frank breathe and hold onto him. His hands curling around his thighs lightly. He stares up at him with big shiny innocent eyes, silently begging for something. 

“You heard what I said so stop it,” he moves again, just using his mouth, taking all that he wants from him in this dim alley. No one is around and he doubts he’d care if anyone saw anyway. 

This goes on until he starts slowly feeling the tightness rise and like he can’t hold on much longer. As badly as he wants to cum all over Frank’s face he decides against it. His orgasm slams into him as Frank moans around him again, he moves himself to the back of his throat where he cums. 

“Take it,” he grits out, Frank starts sputtering a little and moving around. He calms down again, holding still once more. 

Gerard growls again before pulling his cock out of his mouth, watching the spit string from his mouth. He stares down at him, he can visibly see how hard he is through his jeans. 

He smirks and says softly, “I bet you wanna cum, don’t you?” 

Frank leans forward with his head on his hip, he nods against it. Gerard takes the hair at the back if his head and pulls him away, he leans down and says, “Too bad.” 

He watches as he tucks himself away and straightens himself out. Gerard pulls him up and tries fixing him up.

“You  _ look _ like you just sucked cock,” he fixes his hair and wipes off all the spit and mess around his mouth. 

“Nothing to say hm?” Frank continues staring at him, not a single word from him. He guesses it worked, he finally shut his fucking mouth. They go back inside and no one seems to notice anything, it’s fine. If they did he wouldn’t care either, what’s it to them? 

Frank is pretty quiet now, he’s a tiny bit chatty but he always goes back to silently watching on. He stares at Gerard mostly, he doesn’t look back at him though. He already knows he’s watching his every move with his big wanting eyes. 

It’s time to leave now and as they sit in the car, it’s dead silent. 

“You really took my word to heart,” he says as he turns into where their apartment building is. Frank is silent and staring at him, no movement from him in the passenger seat. He follows him inside and meanwhile usually they’d do whatever each needs to, Frank follows him around like a puppy. 

Gerard is tinkering with something on the counter in their kitchen and he slightly glances back at Frank, he’s patiently waiting. 

_ A fucking first _ , he thinks to himself.

Frank shifts closer to him and rubs his cheek against him, he noses at the older mans neck. 

“I said you’d get nothing,” Gerard sighs. 

Frank surprises him and says something after a long while of nothing, “I did what you told me.” 

“After I said you’d get nothing, get it right,” he shifts, tinkering still. Frank makes a displeased noise and continues getting close to him, his body against his side. 

“Don’t start,” he warns lowly. He expects him to whine and complain, tell him to fuck off, but he doesn’t. What he says next really surprises him, stuns him almost. 

“I’ve been a good boy,” he says it softly. Gerard tries not to show how taken back he is by his words, he chuckles. 

“After I had to teach you a lesson, not the same thing,” he says back, mimicking his tone. 

“I’ll prove it to you.” 

“You’ve proved enough Frank,” he sighs and moves away from him. He hears a quiet little whine behind him as he leaves him. 

They’ve worked on it quite a bit really, as he said they would. They’ve been home for a while and he decided to put it to good use. Frank’s been learning more about patience and limits and using his words unlike last time. Still, he acts like a little asshole and thats just fine. Right now however, he’s in between both. He finally started to calm down and be good and he’s using it. Tricky. 

Frank follows him to their living room. He stands for a moment, feeling him behind him. He rubs his cheek against his shoulder again and hums.

“You can play that shit all you want, I ain’t moving,” he dismisses him. He kicks off his shoes and sits on the couch, he fumbles around looking for the remote until he hears it click on. 

The younger man is standing there with it, holding it in his direction. He takes it gently, “Thank you.” 

“Welcome,” he says it softly. Gerard sits down and he continues to stand. He flips through channels until he notices Frank drop to his knees. He raises an eyebrow and watches him crawl towards him.  _ Fuck _ .

Frank’s eyes follow him as he crawls towards him and stops at his side, making sure not to be directly in front of him to block him from seeing the TV. He moves to sit and continues to watch Gerard. He stares down at him,  _ What are you playing at Frank? _

His eyes flick back to the TV and don’t land on him again. Frank continues to stare up at him from his spot on the floor. He’s going to prove just how fucking good he can be. He loves Gerard. It’s a daze he falls into really, it gets to a point he feels his eyelids slowly start to fall heavy. He fights through it though, he’s going to win this one. 

“Sleepy there?” Gerard says, he really hoped he wouldn’t notice. He doesn’t answer. He reaches out and puts a hand on one of his knees closest to him. He doesn’t do anything but look at his tattooed hand. He hates how Frank has completely flipped this whole thing around. He could fuck him right at this moment, he could fuck him on the couch or on the floor. He  _could_ ,  but  _will_ he ? 

Frank is blinking slowly now, still watching him. It’s really fucking cute. This is the first time he’s ever done this on his own. Whatever he’s doing, it really is working. 

Gerard stares down at him, “What am I going to do with you?” He opens his mouth the say something but he closes it quickly. He decides to keep his smart remarks to himself this time.

“You really shut your mouth once my cock went into it,” he leans forward, lowering to meet his face. Frank’s thin lips curve into a small smile. 

“Here’s the deal,” he leans back again while holding his gaze, “I want to fuck you.” 

Frank opens his mouth again, a small gasp of air in. He’s getting excited now and he can tell. It was a small and sudden but very apparent shift in his body language. His eyes widened and he sat up a little more straight. 

“I can tell you want that too. That’s what this is all about,” he smiles softly, he knows that smile so well. It’s the one he puts on before he says something so sarcastic it makes his stomach twist and turn sharply. 

“Isn’t it little boy?” 

Frank wants to fight it again, but he loves this. He enjoys it too fucking much, he nods quickly and eagerly. 

“Thought you didn’t want me to call you that?” 

When Frank doesn’t answer again he says, “I thought we were past this...” 

“You can call me whatever the fuck you want.” It’s true, he doesn’t give a fuck what he calls him in this moment, he’ll probably like it either way. 

“Come here,” he says suddenly, Frank moves to be between his legs and watches as Gerard undoes his jeans. He moves towards the edge of the couch a little. Frank quickly moves to go into the same position he was in earlier; with Gerard’s cock down his throat. He tries to do a good job, he feels so fucking good about this. He’s fucking  _got_ this. 

“Mmm, eager boy,” he hums, running his hand through his hair. Watching Frank’s lips stretch around him and swallow greedily again that night.. 

“Like your mouth was made for this,” he sighs, moving his hips up a little. 

“Bet you’re thinking about getting fucked. Thinking about my cock inside of you, how good that would feel. Know you’ve been wanting it all day,” he coos lowly, Frank tenses up at his words. He’s been watching him closely today and it started off well, he was good. Then as the night came, it crashed. 

“You’d think you already get fucked enough but,” he pulls on his hair, “You’re such a little slut.” 

“Look at me baby,” he lightly tugs at his hair again, Frank lifts his head and stares at him. His lips are wet and starting to swell a little, his eyes already fucked out.

“Tell me what your playing at.” Frank moans as he’s still holding and lightly pulling his hair, his lips opening further.

“You already know,” he says roughly. 

After a moment of gazing at each other he nods. Gerard pulls him up on the couch and pulls off his clothes. He tugs off his sweater and quickly gets his jeans and underwear off, completely exposed now. 

“Wh-“ Frank starts asking before he’s pushed down, Gerard pushes his upper back so he’s on his hands and knees now. Before he gets to ask again he feels the other mans tongue prodding at his hole. 

“Oh my god- holy shit,” he groans lowly as Gerard continues moving around, tonguing at his hole lightly dipping in and out. He feels him spit on him, dripping from his hole downward. 

“Oh god, your tongue,” he says in a voice like a whisper, telling a filthy secret. 

“I know you want my cock more,” he says it lowly, spits on his fingers and starts slowly starting to move towards his ass again. He doesn’t waste time and moves two fingers into him, knowing he can take it. 

Frank’s jaw goes slack and his head hangs, he wants Gerard to fill him up but right now his long fingers are doing the job. He moves them shallowly in and out for a few moments before moving deeply in and curling them, he moves around like that for a moment before Frank emits a loud groan. 

He curls his fingers again and moves them against his prostate over and over. Frank is starting to arch his back and moan his name when Gerard suddenly stops. 

“Think thats enough, sit on my dick now,” he pulls away and sits down in his previous spot on the couch again. Frank quickly scrambles and follows him, not wasting any time. He lowers himself onto the other mans dick, feeling and enjoying the stretch for a moment. Gerard lets him adjust as he sits there in his lap. 

He looks up at hims and tilts his head, just watching Frank and trying to understand his next move. His hair is hanging down in his face a little while he huffs out a little, his lips wet and swollen. 

Frank does exactly the same while staring at him. His red hair looks a little wacky and something about it makes him want to laugh. A pool of amusement in his stomach gathers as he thinks,  _look at us_. He smiles a little at him and Gerard’s dark gaze softens, he returns the smile. 

Then he slaps his thigh, “Go.” 

Without hesitation he starts moving his hips, he goes a little slowly and Gerard lets him do this for a little bit before slapping his thigh again and saying, “Faster, you know better than that.” 

Frank starts slamming his hips down and moving much too fast now, he really wanted to get fucked deep and slow this time. He whines as he moves, putting his hands on Gerard’s chest for balance. 

For a moment he looks at Gerard and his eyes tell him everything he needs to know. He’s looking at him with a his brows furrowed, he keeps closing and parting his lips. He hums here and there, very quiet. It drives Frank crazy how he can keep his composure sometimes.

Frank stops to look at him, he lets out small noises in response. He does try to scratch at him, pinch him. Gerard just continues watching his body, trailing up to meet his eyes again. 

“Keep going,” he slaps his thigh again, Frank hangs his head forward and moans loudly. He starts moving aggressively now, taking him by surprise. 

“I’m going to-“ he slows down. 

“You gonna cum? Already?” Gerard tsks. 

“I’m going to show you just how good I am,” he says gently.

A small smirk rises on Gerard’s lips, “Yeah? Finally be a good boy for me?” His hands go from his hips up to his sides, scratching lightly against his ink. 

“I’m  always-“ 

“No, no, you’re not. You’re good when you want something,” he tuts, “You’re even worse when you  need something.” 

Frank doesn’t try to protest, instead he begins moving again. He hears Gerard chuckle, in control but still somehow kind of powerless. He stares directly at him as he moves, he keeps this up until he hears Gerard’s breathe hitch. 

“Am I doing good?” he asks innocently.

“Wanna do good for you,” he says softly as he licks his lips. Gerard’s breathe hitches again as he asks this.

“You’re doing just fine,” Gerard says tightly, trying to resist. Frank starts doing something, slowing down now, “Ah ah, no, Frankie, keep going.” 

“Good boys listen,” he adds on. Frank whimpers at that, he’s fucking good, he’s  _ really _ good. He tries not to growl again or let anything slip out. 

Inside, Gerard is trying his hardest not to give in so easily. Frank is tight and moving in every perfect way on his cock, he feels like he’s not going to last long. He knows just the right ways to fuck him, the exact ways to push all of his buttons. It doesn’t help how Frank wiggles his hips and sighs out soft little comments and questions. Leaning to give him little kisses, he’s being so fucking sweet. His cock is standing out fully, red, leaking everywhere, he’s not even being touched yet either. Wrapping a hand around Frank, he stops and his hips stutters for a moment, his hips rocking forward. Gerard moves his hand quickly and Frank starts moving away a little, softly groaning. 

“Not gonna cum yet, fuck,” he says, the other man’s hand comes to a stop briefly. 

He quirks an eyebrow at him, “No? Thought that’s what you wanted,” he says lowly. 

“Yes but-“ 

Gerard shoots him another look and he stops complaining, he wants for him to pin him down and fuck him so badly. He leans forward and latching his mouth onto Gerard’s neck and mumbling a demand for a moment before he stops him. 

“Asking for something now baby?” he runs his hands along his sides and down to his ass, grasping and spreading. He holds his hips and begins fucking him now, pounding into him quicker than Frank was moving. 

“N-no,” he stutters softly, suppressing a somewhat of a scream. Gerard hums and wraps his arms around him, fucking him at a punishing pace. He groans quietly again and Frank takes this as a hint. 

“Gonna cum? Wanna cum in me? Gonna fill me up?” he whispers in his ear in the same sweet voice. Gerard softly groans, trying not to lose it at his words and his tone, it really punched him in the fuckin stomach. 

“Not one more word from you, Frankie,” he says.

“I’ll be a good boy and take it,” he says lastly, Gerard slaps his ass. 

“No more,” he says huskily, his dark eyes shining.

Frank would stay silent, he lets small whimpers out here and there but he still is so patient and somehow,  magically , obedient. Gerard flipped him onto the couch next to him with his ass in the air. The other man is on his elbows and covering his mouth and trying not to do anything. Gerard keeps doing and saying things that almost set him off. 

“Am I hurting you Frankie?” he says in the fake sweet voice again. He’s thrusting painfully slow but deep now, leaning down to say it in his ear. 

“Sorry Frankie, maybe I should slow down, be gentle.” 

Frank shuts his eyes and keeps his mouth shut, he doesn’t say anything. When he hits his prostate dead on he covers his mouth again and stops a very loud moan. He said not one more word and he’s going to listen and fucking  show him. 

His thrusts are slow and gentle and he’s aware of how this is affecting Frank. He knows he’s going to become more impatient and he’s going to open his mouth with some smart ass remark. He waits, and waits, and it never comes. A surprise. 

Finally he decides to pick up the pace again, really get to him. Frank clenches around him and shakes a little, Gerard smiles to himself. He runs his hands down his tattooed back and sighs, just waiting. 

“Maybe you do listen after all,” he says leaning down in his ear. Gerard sees his mouth open and he lets out a small sound, not a word, he catches it just in time. 

“Hm?” he hums, watching as Frank instantly shuts his mouth again, instantly thrusting slowly and deeply. His eyes fall closed and his mouth hangs open again, he’s really fighting it. 

“I bet you wanna say something, huh? Wanna tell me something?” Gerard’s nearly draped over his back as he says this. Frank’s hands immediately come back up to cover his mouth, suppressing any noises. 

He kisses his temple before moving up again, directly behind him. He watches as his ribs move while he breathes deeply. He starts moving his hips again, thrusting roughly and stopping at a certain point when he hears another soft sound. He grazes and prods at his prostate over and over. This is where he thinks Frank is at his tipping point. 

Gerard’s surprised... Again

Frank keeps it together and continues breathing deeply, holding in all those little noises Gerard’s so used to hearing. He decides he’s had enough of that shit, he pinches at his sides and roughly moves his nails down and he still doesn’t give in. He feels how slick his skin is underneath his fingers, he traces the ink there. There’s fading bruises and marks here and there he pokes at. Frank does make a small sound which is quickly muffled again by his hands. 

Gerard flips him over again quickly to settle between his legs, Frank’s big wide eyes watching him. Before sliding back into him again Frank watches his hand on his dick, his own still hard and laying curved on his stomach. Gerard renters him very slowly, watching him with low dark eyes. Yet again one of Frank’s hands starts to move upwards to cover his mouth but Gerard quickly takes it and guides it downwards to his dick. He thrusts again slowly as he lets go of his tattooed hand and watches it wrap around his own length. 

“C’mon Frank,” he says roughly, “Keep being good for me.” Frank gasps in response and starts moving his hand. Gerard licks his lips and watches him, he rolls his hips in a smooth rhythm. 

“Good boy,” he sighs softly, feeling nothing but Frank around him. He lets out a soft cry, appreciating Gerard’s comments and noises. 

Gerard watches his hand speed up slowly, his cock sliding in his fist, the ink dancing across his skin. He tilts his hips a little and slams into him particularly hard, this causes Frank’s hips to arch up a bit, still gripping his cock.

“Please, harder, more,” he ends it abruptly with a whimper. 

“You want more?” he asks, leaning down now with his face hovering above Frank’s. 

“Yes please,” his mouth hangs open, his lips are wet and he seems to be drooling quite a bit. 

“Very polite,” he smiles softly. Gerard catches his lips in a small kiss again, his own lips now covered with his spit. He starts moving quicker again and he knows all of Frank’s signs that he’s getting close and he times it perfectly. He can tell he’s close and just before he thinks he’s going to cum Gerard pulls off his hand and replaces it with his own. Frank lets out a grunt in annoyance, his eyes pleading with Gerard. 

“You were so good all day,” he tuts, “Then you couldn’t help but start to annoy me huh?” He rolls hips again, now stopping completely flushed against Frank. He receives another string of quiet noises from the other man.

“Then I had to teach you a lesson- that I think you really enjoyed,” he pauses, “Then you got on your knees and starting being all cute for me.” 

Frank kind of knows at this point to not interrupt him, if he wants to cum he’s going to listen and do whatever Gerard is going to eventually get to. 

“What if I don’t let you cum?” he stops moving his hand and keeps a firm grip on him. 

“I’d take it,” Frank says lowly, his voice is rough now and he knows he’s getting tired, but he also knows they could do this for hours. 

“Yeah?” 

“For you,” he says affectionately, his eyes are still wide and huge. They’re shiny and filled with what he knows is love. He really loves Frank so fucking much. The little smile he gave him before they started, in that moment they felt exactly the same way. 

“Fuck,” Gerard groans softly, feeling Frank squeeze his ass tightly around him again, “I know you would.”

“Okay Frankie, come on,” he starts moving again, both his hips and his hand on Frank’s dick. He puts his hand on top of Gerard’s and moves with him. 

“Please may I-“ Gerard interrupts him with a kiss, he sucks on his tongue and doesn’t let him finish. 

“Go ahead baby,” he lets go and nips at his collarbone, “So good of you to ask me first.” 

Frank cums first between their stomachs and all over him hand, the feeling pulling him in tightly takes him quickly after. Gerard loves watching his face as he lets go, his eyebrows drawn together and his mouth hanging open. He got so fucking lucky. Maybe he didn’t really listen, he got it partly right, but at this point he doesn’t care. Frank was being too fucking cute to pass up, he really broke him down- and so quickly at that too.

“Yeah c’mon, fuck me,  _ fuck _ _me_ ,” he begins chanting just as Gerard feels like he can’t hold it in any longer. Frank’s legs are wrapped around him and holding him close, his hands are grabbing around at any part he can reach. He makes needy little noises and soaks it in, keeping him as close as possible as Gerard cums. Feeling it pulsate inside of him, what a fuckin day. 

“I  told you, I’m fucking good,” Frank whispers in his ear as Gerard slumps down on him, he kisses his forehead. 

This was his plan all along, it’s always been. Maybe, possibly, he just realized Frank gets what he wants  _every single time_ no matter what. So yeah, he really is fucking good. 

xox


End file.
